


十三月 5

by kimsammy0225



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsammy0225/pseuds/kimsammy0225
Summary: 整体故事其实是澈汉，但是前面的铺垫很长，需要圆汉和佑灰推进剧情，请大家理解。
Relationships: Lover - Relationship





	十三月 5

炽热和寒冷被生硬地拉扯在一起，即使交织着也无法融入彼此，碰撞出的水雾覆盖着间隙，日积月累地形成了鸿沟。

“你就是你，是我的少数派A。”

尹净汉在同意全圆佑时思考过即将发生的事情，双A的本质让自己无法确认自己的位置，看着眼前被激怒fq的少数派A他意识到自己已经处于被动地位。

全圆佑的西装裤裆部被欲望撑起来摩擦着尹净汉的小腹，他细细亲吻着尹净汉的薄唇，薄荷味烟草充斥着两人的口腔，令人清醒上瘾。尹净汉的身板比全圆佑单薄些，无法挣开掐着自己腰肢的双手，只能在对方唇舌深入的时候发出小声呜咽表示抗议。

“要在上面吗？”全圆佑放过尹净汉的双唇喘息着询问。

尹净汉怎么也想不到全圆佑会问自己的意见，呆了一会儿没有回应。

脱掉上衣解开皮带，全圆佑拉着尹净汉走进卧室让他坐在床上。

“我再问一次，要在上面吗？不回答我就开始了。”全圆佑的额头冒出细密的汗水，燥热的欲望让自己的小腹快速起伏着。

“要。”尹净汉觉得自己好歹也是A，怎么能第一次就在下面。

“那你先帮我口出来一次吧，这是交换条件。”全圆佑摘下眼镜丢在床上眯着眼睛饶有趣味地看着身下的人。

尹净汉深吸一口气拉开眼前的拉链扯着白色的内裤边往下带，全圆佑的欲望已经肿胀得直接弹出来，头部有些水光。

低头毫无技巧地含住一小段，腥气瞬间蔓延口腔让自己干呕了一下。全圆佑乘机按住尹净汉的后脑勺挺身深入尹净汉湿热的喉咙并发出一声舒服的喂叹。

全圆佑没有指导尹净汉该怎么取悦自己，而是直接享受着生疏技巧给自己带来的陌生新鲜的快感，这家伙，一定是第一次。

尹净汉自以为照着片里的动作来就行，没想到全圆佑和自己的嘴比起来太大了，整个嘴角仿佛要撕裂般才能装下滚烫的欲望。吮吸加舔舐，来回大概有七分钟，尹净汉对着顶端猛地一吸，全圆佑终于泄了一次。

全圆佑把尹净汉捞了起来，吻了一下他的嘴角说：“辛苦了，接下来交给我吧。”说完尹净汉被推倒在床上裤子被一把扯下。

“不是说好了我在上面吗？”尹净汉的双腿被掰成M状，全圆佑用膝盖抵住尹净汉的大腿，“是啊，你坐在我身上。”，全圆佑伸出两根指头朝尹净汉后穴探去，才进去几厘米就听到身下的人喊疼，A无法分泌足够的液体，全圆佑从床头柜里拿出润滑剂倒在手掌里往尹净汉身下抹去。深入浅出加上抠挖，渐渐的听到了水声。尹净汉急促地喘息着，转过头不去看全圆佑在自己体内抽插的动作。

“坐上来吧，如果不想让我强制标记你的话。”全圆佑改变了起初想要强制标记尹净汉的想法，因为这样的标记是一辈子都洗不掉的。尹净汉被全圆佑抱着坐在他身上，臀间的湿滑蹭着全圆佑的欲望。

“圆佑，做完就放我走吧。”

全圆佑的脸色瞬间冷下来，挑眉看着身上的人，双手掐着尹净汉的腰直接往下带。

“死心吧。”全圆佑托着尹净汉的臀快速抽插着，身上的人低着头呻吟，被快感浇灌。

直到看着尹净汉无力的趴在自己身上，全圆佑才翻过身咬住尹净汉的后颈。仿佛皮肉被撕咬开来，尹净汉疼得死死咬住自己的手腕。强制标记的痛苦比普通标记大得多，即使不是Omega也会永久被注入的信息素影响。烟草味蔓延全身，另一个A的信息素对于尹净汉这种非少数派来说就像是致命的毒药，永久都无法戒掉且无法抹去。

绝对不可能存在永远，明知如此还是无法放手。

我们的关系本来就是畸形的，你明白吗，圆佑。尹净汉曾如此对自己说。对此全圆佑只是笑着重复一句话：但是你还是选择了我不是吗，明知道会痛苦。

全圆佑只不过是网游公司的小职员，两点一线的日子让他喘不过气，偶尔去过几次网吧却被里面的烟味呛了出来。明明自己的信息素也是烟草味的，但还是无法习惯那种人工制造的廉价味道。不过是普通的工作日，全圆佑站在大厅等电梯，无聊地看着透明的容器从十二层缓缓下降。里面有两个男人，左边的男人好像在向右边的人解释着什么，好看的脸庞急切得冒出紧张的汗。电梯到了一楼，全圆佑听到了两个人对话，原来是十八线小演员在给自己争取剧本。呵呵，长得好看也没什么用嘛。全圆佑后脚立刻踏入电梯，可是刚准备按关门键却看见那个小演员朝电梯跑过来。“先生，麻烦等一下。”尹净汉快速跑过去想要搭电梯，于是朝全圆佑挥手示意请他按开门键。全圆佑不急着上班，顺手帮忙按了键等尹净汉。没等到身旁的人说谢谢，自己已经说了句不客气。尹净汉组织好的道谢被手机铃声打断——“俊辉啊，是吗，哈哈哈，你自己先吃吧，我今晚不回来了，得继续练习。”“同意什么？哦——没有同意，说是除非我愿意陪他吃饭，你哥我还是有底线的。记得按时吃药啊，我明晚回去。”说完，只有两个人的电梯氛围瞬间尴尬起来。全圆佑正处于发情期，但是只要身边没有自己的少数派O便不会有反应，所以过去几年全圆佑都是禁欲者，今天也不例外。狭小的空间里充斥着烟草味，让尹净汉下意识捂住鼻子。这个动作吸引了全圆佑的注意。“你闻得到！？”全圆佑欣喜地看着身边的人一把拉住尹净汉的手腕。

电梯已经到了12层，尹净汉被全圆佑突然的动作吓了一跳，门一开便飞快地回复了句“嗯”跑了出去。全圆佑打心底里开心，只因为有人能够感知他的存在。自那天起，全圆佑每天先步行下楼看尹净汉在练习室练舞唱歌表演再回家。他在努力给自己创造一个机会，去接近自己所谓的“命中注定”。

（回忆结束） 

还是被强制标记了，尹净汉不得不接受现实起身收拾着装。今天是文俊辉结束海外考察回国的日子，这小子的中餐厅越开越多，也算是实现了以前睡在自己上铺时整日叨叨的愿望。

全圆佑察觉到手上的空荡，起身寻尹净汉的身影。“净汉啊——”摸到床头柜的眼镜戴上后立刻起床看到准备出门的尹净汉，当然，最显眼的是那脖子上的牙痕。

“出门还是出走？”全圆佑从后面圈住尹净汉的腰，将头靠在昨晚标记的地方。

“你有见过离家出走不带钱不带行李的吗？”尹净汉扯开全圆佑的手转过身踮脚捧着他的脸轻轻落下一个吻，“我去机场接俊辉，晚点就回来。”

“等等，一起去吧，从这里开车到机场要一个小时，你现在的身子受不住的，我换好衣服马上出来，乖乖等着。”全圆佑快步走进卧室洗漱收拾。

——————机场——————

看着认真开车的全圆佑，尹净汉开始仔细端详起来——五官都长在自己的审美上，尤其是那双即使不刻意也能够看起来深邃的眼睛，这个男人，能给自己想要的安全感吗。

终于到达机场，尹净汉跑进大厅踩点守着出口。远远的看见了学螃蟹走过来的高个无脸侠。男人走到自己跟前扯下口罩——“嘿哈！净汉哥！！！”文俊尼小朋友丢下行李紧紧抱着尹净汉。其实从走路姿势可以看出是文俊辉，但是尹净汉尽觉得有些怀念这孩子的搞怪玩笑没有说出来。“欢迎回来~我的俊辉。”尹净汉微笑着摸摸俊辉的发丝。

“俊辉，这是全圆佑，我的好朋友。”尹净汉把箱子递给全圆佑的时候顺便向文俊辉介绍。

“你好，净汉最爱的弟弟，久仰大名。”全圆佑主动伸出手和文俊辉客套。

文俊辉已经伸出了手，两只手触碰到的那一刻吹过来一阵风——烟草味

尹净汉从来不抽烟，这一点文俊辉很清楚。

哪来的少数派，都只不过是十三月般的奇迹罢了。我和你的相遇，是你接近奇迹前最后一颗绊脚石，请将我扔向海洋，沉入窒息的安宁之中。

文俊辉掩盖自己的惊讶坐上了车后座，看着前头坐着的俩人有些疑惑。全圆佑抽烟？

文俊辉拿出手机给尹净汉发消息——净汉哥，圆佑哥是你的男朋友？

——算是吧kk,怎么突然问起这个，难不成你小子对我还没死心？

——hhhh，只是随便问问确认情敌。

全圆佑把两人送到了文俊辉提前租好的公寓准备去公司开会，今天晚上就留给他们哥俩吧。

文俊辉尹净汉两个人正收拾房间。

“俊辉啊，你在抽烟吗？”尹净汉发现了文俊辉行李中的香烟。

“没有，我不抽的，只是想收集。”文俊辉拿出火锅底料走进厨房准备大显身手。

“你的病好点了没？在中国找到自己想要的味道了吗？”尹净汉还是有些不放心


End file.
